The Great Adventure
by Dragonlord1157
Summary: A huge story featuring Sonic in other game worlds. The Mushroom saga is complete featuring Mario,Luigi,Toad,and if course the most important,Waluigi. Cover image from Brawl in the family.
1. It begins

Hello everyone, this way past cool story is actually a huge crossover event with Sonic the hedgehog going into many other gaming worlds and comic

worlds and even different versions of his own world. Also the story may shift from Sonic's story and switch to another person in Sonic's world or

another persons point of view of the story. Any-who now a disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story and they belong to Sega, Nintendo,Capcom, and Archie comics. This is strictly non-profit.

A guide to text:

Sonic: regular story telling

"Sonic": character speaking

(Sonic): writers comments

Sonic: whispering

*Sonic*: sounds of something happening

Sonic: emphasized words  
_

Sonic was running through Rooftop Run enjoying the awesome music that was playing and then he activated his boost and began zooming through the

area even faster than he had ever before. The wind was blowing through his fur and the buildings, plants, robots trying to kill him, and people all

became a blur as he raced through on the track he became used too. He smiled, got a bug in his mouth as punishment, and instantly stopped.

"BLEH! *spit, cough* Ew! Gross! I can't believe I almost ate a bug!" He said wile continuously spitting out the remains of the unfortunate insect. He

then boosted in order to gain back his speed and smiled with his mouth closed (learning from last time) and zoomed off. After completing the course

he soon zoomed off in order to find his best bud, Tails. He then decided to slow down and enjoy the view taking in all the lovely plants and flowers

around him. Kinda remind him of that one plant girl that showed up from another universe (a story for another time) and he chuckled remembering the

huge crush that Tails had on her and how red his face had been (It looked like a tomato with orange fur) when he talked to her; apparently she ended

up in the wrong universe and was already with Tails, well the Tails of that dimension. (An alternate Sonic X universe) After a nice chuckle

remembering his look of surprise when Tails found that out. Sonic then ran off even more determined and then ran face into a Eggpawn face first with

a hollow *Pang* and his eyes soon grew then narrowed down so he looked angry and he leaped into the air and zoomed and smashed the robot;

efficiently performing a homing attack. Tails soon flew over to Sonic coming from the air with his tails spinning like a helicopter and they slowed

down letting him land down than walk over to Sonic. "Hey Sonic. Nice job obliterating that robot. I heard you wanted to see me, so what did ya want?"

"Thanks bud, and I needed to see you in order to tell you that Dr. Eggman sent us a letter telling us he has a new ultimate weapon that will get rid of

me forever. You think he'd finish the weapon first and then tell me about it, right?" "Totally. I think he's lost about 299 of those 300 I.Q. points over

the years of you bopping him on his head." They both laughed over that and soon began to mimic Eggman becoming dumber and dumber coming up

with plans like a bouncing raccoon cannon that had to be hooked up to the ocean to stop Sonic. After that laughing fit the two calmed down and

zoomed off to the Tornado 3. Flying to Eggman's base they soon saw that Angel Island had landed in the ocean and the master emerald was missing.

Sonic and Tails frowned at this and knew Eggman probably had stolen the emerald. And where the emerald went Knuckles went. Knux soon popped

up a little bit later and after sharing a quick hello hopped on the plane next to Sonic. They soon landed then a huge monitor turned on and none other

than ol' Baldy McNosehair popped up on the screen laughing like he did back in the Time Eater. After a coughing fit Eggman soon said, "Hello Sonic I

have captured all your friends from Shadow to Amy and that one cat person too. (Not Blaze) Come alone and leave fox boy and red head out there if

you want them to live, oh, and bring the emeralds." The screen shut off and Sonic frowned and said to his friends, " I don't like this one bit. This reeks

of a trap set up for me. Knuckles dig underground to get into the base, Tails, try to find an arial entrance. I go down I need you guys to free our

friends." They both nodded and proceeded with their tasks and Sonic then zoomed into the base. Robots and traps were all over the place and Sonic

was homing attacking and zooming through the huge area and followed huge arrows obviously pointing him to the trap. Sonic soon found a Metallic

door and walked through the opening it left when it slid upwards and when he passed it it slid down. locking him in without a doubt. Sonic soon saw

Eggman in a small area above him and his friends in front of him. "Hello Sonic I have created the ultimate weapon to take you down once and for all!

Your friends were all safe and I tricked you into coming here. Don't worry about so called genius two tail kid and that knuckle-head. They've been

teleported back to their home and the master emerald returned. Maybe about the master emerald thing. Anyway, behold the dimension ripper! This

machine is capable of teleporting anyone to a separate dimension and replacing the person with someone else! I also choose whether I keep the

person here when I teleport you somewhere else or trade them out for another person." "So you've made a place to put me in another world only to

replace me with another hero." Sonic said slowly back to him. Eggman's face fell into one of those "really" faces you'd see on someone when you make

a bad joke. Eggman soon recovered and soon shot back, "Yeah sure whatever. Remember that portly plumber we compete with and obliterate in the

olympic games right? Well prepare to go to his world! Sayanarah Sonic!" He soon dramatically pressed a button in his enclosed room above and the

room soon began to make a multi color flashing portal. Sonic tried to outrun it sucking him in, even boosting at light speed, but it overcame his speed,

being too strong and pulled him in and he disappeared from this world.

I hope you like it if you have a suggestion of what world I should go in after Mario's I'll make it a priority. No promises of this being completed.

Please review and comment and I hope I can get a chapter at least of this size (Hopefully not smaller) up to you guys in some time. Enjoy.

P.s. My worlds that I will visit are as follows: Mario, Kirby, Legend of Zelda, Mega Man, An original what if? Universe, Archie comic Sonic, Moebius

universe (AKA Anti-verse), Stealth the Hedgehog Universe, and last but not least Super smash bros. universe. Spoiler alert! (Click and hold mouse

over it in order for it to be revealed) This is where the finale will occur!Now my final words (of this chapter) : What does the scanner say about his

having no life level? IT'S OVER 9000! What 9000?! That's impossible! (Seriously this guy has no life in order to write this) hey! As you may have

noticed I might argue with myself sometimes. (P.s. if there is a universe in gaming you want to see I might include it in a sequel)


	2. A small trip

Hi-ho! A nerd whom has no life here, and i'm here to proudly present part 2 of our wonderful story of Sonic the Hedgehog in other gaming worlds. I

don't know whether to put this under Sonic the Hedgehog or a crossover area. (and which one if that) So if you don't remember last time here is that disclaimer again.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and they belong to Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, Brawl in the family, and Archie comics. This is strictly non profit.

Claimer: I only own my idea for writing this story. If any of you want to branch off of it and don't ask for permission *Ahem* (Changes to CD-i Ganon

voice) You will die!

(Hope you read the text guide) (but there is a new one underlined text is thought.)  
_

After a bright flash of light Sonic was suddenly in a world of living mushrooms, floating blocks, and janitors that loved their mustachioed red and

blue-clad hero. (+ 1 awesomeness if you can guess who the janitor is. (Hint: the disclaimer can lead you there.)) Sonic looked around in awe of the

greens, blues, and reds, and whatever color was around him in awe. The people looked at him strangely as they had only seen him in the Olympics

o wning their favorite italian plumber (Sorry Mario fans I'm a Sonic fan. (Although Luigi is the best Mario character tied with Waluigi)) in the games

and they mainly focused on their portly plumber. Sonic just shrugged and ran off into the world around him circling the planet (at the speed of light

and entered the time warp (man i'm such a nerd)) several times and soon had explored everything the world could offer. Sonic soon saw a toad running

full speed towards a small house labeled Mario's house (wow and in flashing LED lights. Must be to show how much of a hero he is to the small

kingdom. (Or his immense smugness and all-around I'm-a better than you are attitude) Toad soon burst into the house yelling, "HEY MARIO THE

PRINCESS HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED AGAIN! YOU NEED TO SAVE HER SHE'S IN ANOTHER CASTLE! AND I MEAN THE CASTLE IN 8-4 NOT THE OTHER ONES!"

After his outburst Toad huffed and puffed for breath and soon saw there was no portly plumber to see. Toads eyes grew and he began screaming, "

AUGH! WER'E GONNA DIE BECAUSE MARIO IS MISSING! EVEN THOUGH THERE IS A PERFECTLY CAPABLE BROTHER OF HIS THATS ACTUALLY BETTR THAN

MARIO, WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Luigi gave Toad a dirty look and soon ran off to save his bro and the princess. Luigi thought to himself, "Gee i'm finally

gonna be able to be a hero like my brother Mario." Luigi began running as fast as he could and somehow ended up in word 1-1 and not 8-1 (I think he

took the wrong warp pipe because the 1-1 pipe and 8-1 pipe are the same green shade (yes the pipes are different shades of green (its just extremely

hard to tell))) So Luigi just decided to go on his huge 8 world adventure but then as soon as he had gone half-way through 1-1 a blue blur rush past

him and Luigi saw that the item boxes were empty, but the bricks were still not broken and the enemies were unharmed. "What in the hay happened

here the path is burning and the item boxes are empty and every coin collected but the bricks and minions are a-ok" Luigi soon looked around to see if

he could find the source of the blue blur but he found nothing then shrugged and went to the end flag surprisingly brought all the way to the top,

signifying that the source had to be extremely fast and just as agile or more agile than him and his bro! "Wow, this guy is good. like capital G-O-O-D

good" Luigi soon went through all the worlds discovering the same thing and soon came to the infamous 8-4 castle and soon dodged all the traps and

saw a poor janitor get crushed by a thwomp and came to the bridge only to find it still intact and a certain fire-breathing turtle skeleton dumped in the

lava. Luigi's eyes grew to the size of saucers and was amazed at how good this person was and even began to think the person was even better than

his bro and him put together! Soon an infamous foe popped out of nowhere and soon exclaimed, "WAA HA! WALUIGI HAS GOT YOU NOW LUIGI! Would

you like to be friends?" Luigi looked extremely dumbfounded and his jaw almost went to the ground with how surprised he was but soon recovered and

got himself ready. "Sure." he said a bit hesitantly but then Waluigi came and gave his new friend a grand hug that nearly had Luigi fade into

unconsciousness for lack of breath and then Waluigi let go. "Come on new pal! I, Waluigi have got a glorious plan to put us on top and have our own

game! WAA HA! WALUIGI GONNA BE NUMBER WAA!" (An obvious substitute for number one.) So soon Luigi and Waluigi went on a grand adventure beat

up bad guys and rescued poor innocent minions from the clutches of walking off cliffs and even saved two princesses that soon returned to their royal

duties. After talking to a game developer the developer gave a big thumbs down saying, "Mario is more famous guys, sorry." So Wally and Weegie soon

packed up and went home now downcast and more sad then ever. But, they soon saw the bright side of things. Waluigi could be best buds with Luigi

out of game and their knowledge of each other could help them act as enemies in the few games they were in. (Seriously Luigi and Waluigi need their

own games especially Waluigi as he has not had one single game for himself. And they STILL don't have a game for Bowser! You'd think they'd have at

least ONE game. sheesh.)

(Break line time, WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEE! That was less fun than expected.)

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Eggman had soon shot off our portly plumber to green hill zone and soon he landed with a "OOF!" and stood up and was

amazed at all the colors and beauty of the first world Sonic had been in. He thought "They weren't kidding when they said it doesn't matter how many

colors you have its how you use the colors that counts. Didn't Sonic have a game all about colors? Oh well, HE is obviously insignificant compared to

the grandest, most wonderful, glorious, praise worthy, and all around better hero, whom is me." (Thought sounds normal. Woot! Hi. Hello. Hello.

Mines! Muffins! Cookies!) He soon ran as fast as he could and discovered he was being played in Sonic 1 by a kid who was confused by Mario being

there instead of his favorite blue hedgehog. But, he didn't care and sent Mario off as fast as he could! which was on;y about 12 MPH. He soon got to

the first loop annnnnnnd fell flat on his face once he got to be upside down. "Huh? I thought Sonic's world had horrible physics, thats at least what my

agent who always tells me what I want I want to hear tells me." So Mario soon was entered in the sound test and got to the final fight between him

and Eggman and soon saw a Giant Robot looking like Eggman did back when he was called Robotnik and his eyes grew as big as plates. "Mama mia!

That's even bigger than Bowser enchanted by magic!" Soon Eggman laughed and shot an arm at Mario hitting him causing him to revert to his taller

state and was soon hit yet again by another arm reverting him into his smaller state. (He had a fire flower before hand) Mario soon Was squashed by

the giant robot ending his last life in the game and the player soon got a game over screen. But due to Eggman's fiddling with things Mario didn't

permanently die and soon saw he was in white-space where all dead programs go to get their three lives back. He saw thousands upon thousands

upon trillions of minions he killed lined up there. Soon he accidentally stepped on a twig that somehow got teleported there and all the minions spotted

him and chased after him "MAMA MIA! SOMEBODY PLEASE-A HELP ME!" he yelled as the minions got their sweet sweet revenge on him after

all these years sending him to the game over reviving station where all programs go if they die inside of white space. He soon walked over and got

stamped for the 2 millionth time. (Yeah, the minions had it out for him a lot) and he was soon revitalized. Back in Eggman's base, Eggman had taken

his unconscious body and gone to a lab and strapped Mario in to a table and a huge gun that look like it could kill him was two inches above his face.

"WAAH! WHAT IN THE-A WORLD!" Mario yelled as he saw it. "OH HO HO HO HO! Hello Mario welcome to your first day of serving the Eggman empire! I

have implanted a chip that will allow me to control you in your world! Goodbye, and say hello to the nasty blue little pincushion for me!" Eggman said

before pressing the button that sent Mario back to his world.

_Never gonna have some sense! Never gonna make it go on! Never gonna turn around and make dessert! (You just got Rick Lined)_

Yes people, this horrible monstrosity continues and we have many references and all new gag break lines! (For a limited time only.) So, yeah the

crossovers will last more than one chapter and there is Epic foreshadowing in this. (Oo! cool!) And if any of you are wondering the Janitor is none

other than, (Drum roll please) dadadadadadadadadadadadadada dadadadadadada, DUR DUR! (Click and hold to reveal) Eario from Brawl in the

family! I hope you enjoyed this monstrosity and this beast is now two whole chapters long! In the fifth chapter you, the reader, will get and extra long

chapter to read and a wonderful Sir Prize! (+1 imaginary encouraging pat on the back if you get the reference) Anyway yet again I ask you, the reader

to judge what world comes next and suggest gaming worlds for the sequel that may or may not exist after this monstrosity is finished (if it is finished)

and thanks yet again 4 reading and bye and have a great day and remember, traveling out of your game and going into another is dangerous! If you die

in that world its a permanent game over and can get your game unplugged. And that's no good! (+1 imaginary tomahawk from Conner if you get all

references in the previous sentence and this +1 sentence) Bye!

P.S. Sorry to all the Mario reading this if I have offended you, because I think he's a bit of a jerk for committing genocide and shoving his little bro out

of the spotlight. Also Waluigi just needs his own game. Or an appearance in a New Super Mario Bros. I justify Sonic destroying robots as they have no

feelings and the only time he has ever destroyed beasts they were made from a Fire beast that was extinguished later by a princess and in

Generations they are still made from Iblis himself so technically Sonic is just smashing the baddie himself. Robots don't count as they aren't living and

the only robots he has fought that are living he didn't destroy. Mario kills people by riding on a ravenous dinosaur and by stomping on them. And yet a

janitor loves him like many other people. Maybe its the mustache that makes them ignore that fact. I hope you enjoy your Portly red plumber before he-

*transmission lost* (Sorry too many spoilers for you and a lot of epic foreshadowing) (Bye and have a waanderful day! -Waluigi)


	3. A battle

Yes, it is I again with another monster to frighten you with. (Okay I'll stop with the whole monster thing) "What?!" You ask, "Parentheses this early?!

This is probably going to be just an author's note or something!" I wish to prove you wrong by showing the chapter down below. I just really like

expressing my thoughts by using parenthesis. A lot. (Did you know a lot is not spelled alot? Cause I did.) (Thanks Artix Entertainment!(Which I do not

own or am in any part working for or with.)) Hope you enjoyed the past few chapters. (Note: I am writing this ahead of time with out reviewers so

please forgive me for making assumptions about how you may react) Oh! How could I have forgotten?! I need a disclaimer somewhere! But, wait, you

know that I don't own anything here at all! So I really don't need one! "Hm. How can we help?" Quiet king. I'll just put one in here anyway for all of

you who enjoy that type of thing. (Wow already a lot of reading and we haven't even gotten to the story!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing here. Period. This is a fan based story Sonic, Mario, And all other video games and stuff referenced to belong to their

respective owners please support the official release. (Thanks TeamFourStar!) (Which I don't own or am working for or with in any way)

Story time! Oh, and sorry pun break lines are at an all-time low due to popular demand so they may not be as common. IT WAS REALLY HARD

GETTING THE ONES IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! Or was it? Dun dun dun! Just kidding they'll show up its just hard to get ideas.

_Oh look guys a break line! Heh, this is boring. LET'S GO HOME! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE! O.O_

Sonic was running around the mushroom kingdom enjoying the breeze he was self creating by running so fast. "Wow i've been here for a whole month!

I've become friends with Luigi and Waluigi, owned Bowser and saving minions from certain doom from a red plumber and become the least popular

`character in the Mario series! This is AWESOME!" Sonic thought to himself while running. Soon who should arrive falling from the sky and landing

on his face causing Sonic to laugh and nearly collapse under the laughing he was doing, none other than, Mario. "Hey red 'stache how's it going?"

"I'M-A GONNA KEEL YOU SONIC FOR-A ALL YOU'V-A DONE! FOR THE-A EGGMAN EMPIRE!" Sonic wasn't surprised at Mario being controlled by none other

than ol' egghead. So, soon a voice out of nowhere said, "Ready? Fight!" Mario soon did a triple jump to get above Sonic and ground pounded to try to

catch Sonic off guard, but Sonic soon quick-stepped to the side to dodge. "C'mon step it up!" He taunted. Mario growled and soon absorbed a fire

flower and began shooting flames at Sonic ending his with his Final Smash from Brawl and soon retreated to find another power up. Sonic smiled at the

new challenge and dodged the flames and took out a spare flame shield to protect him form the Final Smash. Sonic soon raced off and caught up with

Mario and turned around and stated to run backwards. "Mario, in all seriousness, your to slow!" He said as he sped past him running backwards. Mario

was really ticked off now. He ran around the kingdom and grabbed a mega mushroom, a cape feather, Yoshi, another mega mushroom, a fire flower, a

metal cap, and a starman. He soon hopped on Yoshi and zoomed off committing mass genocide of Goombas and Bomb-Ombs. Goomboss and King

Bomb-Omb tried to arrest him but Luigi showed up and owned their faces off for arresting him so many times in another universe (Inspired by Yoshizilla-

Rhedosauraus I take no credit for the stories of Luigi's bad stroke of luck and becoming a jailbird, many, many times) . After Mario saw Luigi he saw a

threat to his glorious leader Dr. Eggman. "Bro! How'd you get back? Why are you looking at me like I have the last bit of your Spaghetti and toast that

was toasted by a toaster making really toasted toast?" Mario charged at Luigi but, with Luigi's over all better jumping abilities, Luigi cleared Mario by a

mile. Mario grew angry but rushed off to find Sonic and his precious spaghetti and really toasted toast. Sonic soon saw Mario and Mario activated all of

his powerups at once except for the starman, that was for an emergency. Sonic soon smiled at this and soon took out the seven emeralds from an

interdimensional pocket that held everything in it that people pull out of nowhere that he had gotten from his earlier adventures. (Both the emeralds

and the interdimensional pocket) Sonic's spines soon raised upwards and his fur soon changed to a golden yellow and a fiery golden aura soon

surrounded him like a cheap, knock off of Dragonball series might. (No hate please Sonic fans I'm just making the comparison) And soon the two

combatants soon charged at each other, a huge Mario on his huge Yoshi using all his powerups at once, and a golden hedgehog at beyond light speed.

Sonic was definitely the faster of the two but Mario definitely had an edge due to his powerups. Sonic soon wore down the metal cap and soon began

hitting him, wearing off the mega mushrooms on Yoshi and the portly plumber. Sonic soon charged a super Spindash and knocked Mario off his faithful

green friend, Mario landed and began abusing his cape feather spin and knocked Sonic away. Sonic checked his ring count and found it to be at over

9000. "Plenty of time," he thought. Sonic soon zoomed around Mario hitting him causing to lose powerups one by one until he was his regular old self,

and he got hit one more time turing him into a shorter version of himself. "I need to use my starman now or i'm cooked to perfection like momma's

turkey! Mmmmm. I'm gonna have to go to Momma's after this and ask her for a turkey and bring it to my glorious leader Dr. Eggman and then we can

eat it together and enjoy its deliciousness!" Mario soon whipped out his starman and music from nowhere stated playing, "doot doot doot doo doo doo

doot doot doot doodoot doo" etc.. Sonic soon saw this and knew he just had to wait it out. After flying out of Mario's reach and waited. Mario's star ran

out and Sonic turned into his regular self saving over 8,000 of his rings for later and charged up an attack. "FALCON, PUUUUUUUNCH!" Sonic yelled

while awesome music from no specific source played and Mario got K. . Sonic soon leveled up five times, applied his new stats, and even learned a new

finisher, Falcon Punch, like the one he just demonstrated. The Punch was so awesome and powerful it destroyed the chip in Mario's head and fifty

uninhabited planets along with an entire galaxy. Why Mario wasn't thrown into that galaxy no one can say, but they did say he had to wait a year or

more for his mustache and self esteem to grow back. Sonic soon left the scene and a portal opened up revealing another world. Sonic ran into it

knowing it was the only way out of slo-mo kingdom as he called it. Sonic thought over his battle with the italian plumber and realized, while he may not

be the most popular of videogame characters he certainly was the fastest and could take anyone down with a little awesomeness and the emeralds.

Oh, a Falcon Punch worked well too. Sonic smiled at the amount of awesomeness released from that punch as he flew into the new world.

_Look up in the sky, its a bird its a plane no its break line man! Do do do do! (Insert awesome theme music here) Yes citizens, this is a breakline._

Epilogue: In the year Mario's mustache and self esteem were growing back (As he had been humiliated by Sonic and lost all of his esteem due to the

awesomeness of the punch) Luigi became an official ghost buster and went on an adventure that will be released as DLC for you the viewers (New

Super Luigi U) And Waluigi made more appearances in a beloved webcomic and they all lived happily ever after. Except Eggman who was cursing the

day Sonic was born in 1991. (Insert catchy credit music here)

_yep regular ol' break line. how boring._

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand we're back after that awesome fight and Sonic's realization and use of an awesome new move. This chapter ends what I'll call

the Mushroom saga and its up to you guys to decide what world he goes to next or I will presuming you guys don't. Wow. Short authors note. Bye.

(This is getting awkward so see you later guys) Myself I thought I told you not to interrupt me! (Sorry me.) Oh hey I. "Hey." Oh your still here? Well.

This is awkward. Myself can you turn off that imaginary camera? (On it)

All: "BYE!" Waluigi: "Expecting me to say goodbye? Too bad! Waluigi time!


	4. The filler chapter

Hi People this is me again saying thx for reading this story and doing whatever you do otherwise! This could be considered part 3 1/2, but, I decided

against the name. This chapter will be for all you curious people who wonder whats going on in Sonic's world while our spiny blue hero is off

somewhere else. This chapter might turn into a spinoff, but, eh, maybe later. This story still goes with the traditional text reading so you know what to

do. "What?!" You ask, "No Parenthesis yet? Has he gone mad?!" No, I haven't (I did however receive a notification from my doctor I was either

slightly or majorly deranged and/or crazy) See? Parenthesis! YAY! "What?!" You ask, " He dares assume we are asking these questions? Isn't he a

little too young to do this?!" My answer is, yes, yes I am, do and obviously I'm the guy writing this. DEAL WITH IT! But I will now put up a

disclaimer even though you already know I own nothing.

Disclaimer: This is a non-profit Fanfiction. Sonic, Mario, and all those other guys belong to their respective companies and people who made them.

Please support the official release.

Turns out pun break lines are in short demand because I bought them all for the high, high, price of absolutely free! So if you wish to have one ask me.

Tails was suddenly out of Eggman's base and Knuckles was singing about digging a hole whilst digging a hole unbothered by the fact he was out of the

base. Must be natural because he's used to this stuff now because he lives alone with a big magical gem. "Knuckles, we need to find the others and

soon! No telling what Eggman could've done to them!" Tails exclaimed to his pal. "Okay." Replied Knuckles. The two ran off until Shadow skated by

at super sonic speeds playing What I'm Made Of by Crush 40 very loudly. "I thought Eggman had captured all of my- THAT EVIL FAT DOCTOR!"

Tails thought to himself as he realized Eggman had played him for a chump. "Knuckles! Eggman didn't have them at all! Eggman had created exact

robot duplicates of our friends and made a small, looped video!" Tails said to Knux. "Wow I guess he didn't lose 299 of those I.Q. points after all."

They both smirked a bit at that and rushed off to re-find the base. Knuckles used his natural instinct Master Emerald detector to get them back to the

base where Eggman had the Emerald harvesting its power in case something went wrong, as something always seemed to in his plans.

_I'm not the Eggman. I don't have the master plan. I'm not the Eggman. That's what i'm not. Let me show you just what I can't write! YEEEEEAH! WOO!

Eggman looked over his plan: " Hmmmmm, let's see. 1: Steal the Master Emerald from Knuckles after narrowly knocking unconscious out of sheer

luck. check. Run away to the base and start harvesting energy from lots of different places. check. Send Sonic a letter with the picture that strangely

moves and has a recording of my voice. check. Listen to my theme-song for three hours straight. check. THink about how cool a Metal Shadow would

be during that. check. Watching videos of me for three hours straight. check. Checking to see if Sonic even bothered to show up. check. Capturing

Sonic and showing him my brilliant new plan check. Capturing Mario and putting him under my control until he got pwned. check. Recording the

awesome Falcon Punch that destroyed his chip fifty uninhabited planets and a whole entire universe where it was populated by zombies. check. And

last but not least going over this check list. check." "Muahahaha! My brilliant plan is working! As soon as the readers reveal where they want Sonic to

go I shall put him up against the hero! Or something like that. Eh, I don't really care, but I am hoping for something like the Zelda universe as it has

lots of dangerous things in it! Oo what fun I could have tormenting Sonic!" Orbot soon popped up along with Cubebot, "How did you two get here? I

thought I abandoned you when I found the time eater!" Eggman said surprised. "We actually don't know that. Quite convenient isn't it?" Orbot replied.

"Just like every time everything seems lost for Sonic then he pulls the emeralds out of nowhere and goes Super Sonic and proceeds to kick bad guy

butt? Also how his friends seem to help him no matter how important their job is?! Or how about the people who turn to Sonic's side last second and

proceed to kick evil's butt for him? And what about the emeralds always seeming to be found no matter what? Originally they were a nice bonus thing

to get along with Super Sonic but now they are a heavy plot element! Things were so much simpler when I was called "Robotnik"." Eggman said.

"Boss, I, for one, think your name change was one of the best things to happen to you. Even though thousands of other robots like your original name,

I was made when you were called Eggman so, maybe its because I was made in that time I prefer your newer name." Orbot replied back. "Thanks."

Eggman said enguraged. Cubebot soon ruined the mood with, "Idiotic statement!" Orbot replied, "Sarcastic remark!" Eggman replied with, "Annoyed

sigh." Eggman soon began to jam out to his theme-song again and proceeded to make the final boss for Sonic to fight along with making robotic copies

of himself that would fight in some machines later on. "Maybe I should get started on a Metal Shadow. Oh well , I'll do that later in the story." Eggman

said to himself. "Oh and reader, if you are wondering, Omega will be making one or more appearances. Yes I know you exist and when I find a way to

get out of this world using the dimension ripper, I'll head straight to your world, find Sega, and proceed to change the course of Fanfictions, and the

games. Soon they will all be about me kicking Sonic's butt. OH HO HO HO HO HO HO OH HOO HOO OH HO HO HOO HOO *cough*cough* OO HOO HOO

HOO HOO! Wow my past self was right, how did I get this crazy?" Eggman said and laughed in his room of Eggman's ingenious robot making. "Well, the

story is coming to a break line, enjoy the adventure with Shadow!" Eggman said to none other than you.

_Yes, I your glorious leader Dr. Eggman have taken over the author's break lines and am forcing him to write awesomely about me. Eat it Sonic._

Shadow was skating around at the speed of sound trying to find a way to make What I'm Made Of his official theme-song and soon he bumped into

none other than Omega who was proceeding to annihilate all Eggman's worthless consumer models. "Annihilate! Annihilate! Annihilation!" Omega

said as he sot bullets and missiles upon the unfortunate robots. After a quick swing by Pizza Hut and saying hi to alternate universe Shadow who

visited the place and said hello to alternate universe Silver who worked there. Sha dow paid for the Carnivore special and proceeded to set the world

record for eating an extra large carnivore special. Omega was eliminating all robots that were visiting the Pizza Hut and destroyed Taco Bell workers

Scratch and Grounder. But, as we all know, the zone had special powers and at the end of this chapter it will reset everything even Scratch and

Grounder. Shadow then proceeded to zoom to Eggman's base using chaos boost along with sonic boost in oder to surpass Sonic's speed, but he knew

that all too soon Sonic would be able to match him in his speed. "Good thing I have set my shoes to match Sonic's speed and developed my own boost

to match him at all areas, but, as I have more powers, i'm stronger. i've never unleashed my full power against him, as to get him prepared for the

challenges later on. Thank you Meta Knight for suggesting it while you summoned me with an assist trophy." Shadow soon reached Eggman's base and

used chaos snap in order to get around as he had his own set of seven emeralds he collected in an alternate universe. Shadow soon was inside of the

Dimension ripper's inner workings and soon saw the same thing as Sonic did before he was teleported, and just like that, he too was soon being

sucked in. He soon began going as fast as he could and even began to boost and chaos boost to go the fastest ever, but, like with Sonic, the pull was

too strong and pulled him into the same universe as our spiny blue hero.

_Cliffhanger hanging from a cliiiiiiiiiiiiiff! And that's why he's called cliff hanger!_

Yep, its a cliffhanger for all of you. this slight distraction to our main story reveals that a new hero will join our hero either temporarily or permanently

according to you, the readers. Don't worry as more people may join later on like a certain fox, echidna, destruction crazed robot, and a metallic copy. I

think you know now that I have thoroughly have had Eggman break the fourth wall down into smithereens. Yes, that's how he knew, because of me.

He just looked in the same direction as me for a second and soon found out about us all and threatened me to write him as a serious baddie. He didn't

have to as I would have done it naturally. "What? Why didn't you tell me? You are now my favorite minion of the Eggman empire! You are now

second-in-command and are free to write how you want. What? Why did I say that? Oh, right. Author power. Curse their overpowered-ness!" Don't

worry guys,Eggman's alright I just needed to tip the scales a bit in order for him to set me free. Anyway, i'm a free author again and now I have full

control over my story. I wonder if anyone can guess how many references I made to other stories i've read. If someone finds them all, i'll put something

they want in the story. (but no fan characters. sorry, but to me, they always seem over powered (like the author) and take the spotlight and shove

everyone behind them. So please don't have a Mario-minded-spotlight-stealing Mary Sue or Gary Stu suggested or I will have to say no, sorry.) Thanks

me for helping. (No problem I) So, yeah it's official, Me is the guy who does the parentheses. You see, I have three parts of myself, me,myself, and I. So

sometimes we argue but usually me is in charge, but when we all have the same mindset they make the horrible Fanfiction writer you see typing this

message. No, I don't plan to put myself in this story unless it threatens the real world. Like Eggman did. (I actually think that was his best plan yet,

other than the one i'm writing now) Enough rambling, you know what to do; sit down in your thinking chair and think, think, thiiiiiiiink, cause when you

make your mind and choose the next game, the author can write down, what he wants to write! Bye everybody! (Holy authors note Batman! on the

thing he's using to write this he's broken pas the second page and is now using the third! Good work Robin. Now all we need is to somehow figure out

how to insert Deadpool into this story so that his craziness messes things up, causing the writer to have to constantly have to redo this story. I'm on it

Batman!) $Oo look its the real world! I'm so excited to b here rite now! Hello world! It's me Deadpool, I know your still reading this because of your

natural curiosity, and having nothing else to do except checking out other stories! YOU NEED TO BE READING STORIES ABOUT ME! Otherwise i'm

good. Say hi to your friends or imaginary best friends or the voices in your head or yourself for me! Oh! By the way, my speech will be shown by

money signs cause i'm that awesome! I love money. And chimichangas. Yum. Chimichangas and schwarma. I want some. I can generate money by

typing! $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ I'm now a trillionare! Eat it Bruce Wayne! Ok bye. For serious this time. $ And, thanks Deadpool

for dropping by. Yes, I know I probably shouldn't be making all these references to other peoples works so what I have to say to that is i'm sorry if

you wish for me to stop anything related to your works I will do so just tell me in a review or PM me. **_To be possibly continued and finished..._**


	5. Back in action

Hi dragonlord1157 here with a new chapter that will start my new saga, the dreamland saga. Yes, our two Hedgehog pals will end up with two different

people to meet at on Popstar and fight against a threat bigger than Kirby, Shadow, and Sonic have ever faced before!

Disclaimer:I own nothing. Nintendo owns the Kirby series and Sega owns the Sonic series.

Claimer: I only own my imagination. That's it.

Sonic soon landed in a grassy area known as the whispy woods and found trees bowling wind and dropping apples around him apparently trying to

hurt him. Sonic just sped along grabbing apples and munching on them as he went along. Then, he tripped on a pink hill; wait that wasn't a pink hill!

That was Kirby! Sonic knew Kirby because of Smash Bros. Brawl and Kirby was looking curious- and hungry. So, against his better judgement he

went on an adventure and found out that Kirby had a much bigger appetite than him. Sonic soon all around the star-shaped planet and avoiding

minions as not to hurt them and continued until he ad raced across the planet. Sonic soon looked around found Shadow and Meta Knight conversing

with each other. Sonic ran over and found Kirby there about to square off with Meta Knight and Shadow. So, yet again, against his better judgement,

helped Kirby out. Ready? Go! Shouted a voice from nowhere and music of Whispy Woods started playing while the two teams of two warriors fought

each other. Kirby squared of against Meta Knight and found himself quite outmatched for once, as when he tried to pull Meta Knight in, Meta just flew

over him and glided, charged downwards and hit him and followed up with a drill attack then a tornado attack. Kirby soon found his damage % to be

100, which was dangerous in this battle. Meanwhile Sonic was fighting Shadow and they matched each other blow for blow, where Sonic would score

with a boost Shadow would too, chaos spear matched with sonic wind, spindash for spindash, homing attack for homing attack; they both were equal

and at 100% damage rate. Soon the warriors switched combatants and Meta Knight soon found himself outmatched by Sonic's incredible past light

speed and got himself blown away and got knocked out of the stage, defeating him. Kirby was in the same predicament, but with Shadow. Shadow's

combo of speed and power were overwhelming for him so he soon got racked up to 200% and got blown off by a chaos spear and defeated. Somehow

two smashballs appeared and the hedgehogs went for the one nearest to them. Shadow broke his first and began glowing with power, Sonic broke his

a millisecond slower than Shadow and soon he too was glowing with power. The two fight at first, not using the energy for their final smash yet, and

using the enhanced energy gave Sonic more speed, but Shadow got more power, yet they still drew to an even no matter how many ticks they tried

against each other and racked each of their damage percents to 300%. They both activated their final smash and used the extra energy instead of the

emeralds which they had to go super. Super Sonic used his all along with Super Shadow, their speed left golden streaks across the night sky they had,

as the battle had dragged on for that long. Shadow shot a spear of light while Sonic used super sonic wing to counter attack and the attacks hit each

each other causing a huge eruption and explosion of pure energy to light up the sky. Meanwhile King Dedede had made a small fortune by making a

booth so people could watch the fight and he even sold refreshments and trips to the bathroom. " Today is a good day Waddle dee." King Dedede said.

"Yes sir." Waddle dee replied. They too began to watch the fight as Sonic and Shadow used the most powerful attacks. CHAOS-, SONIC-, BLAST! -

BOOM! The two huge explosions of energy lit up the sky like a light bulb when you are in complete darkness and flooded the world with light it was

pure white for a minute. "Am I dead?" Dedede asked. "No sir, your quite alive." Waddle dee said as a matter-of-factly. "Oh good I don't wanna miss the

rest of the fight." Dedede said thankfully. Meanwhile Kirby and MEta Knight were amazed at the display of sheer power shown by the two hedgehogs.

"These must be the legendary knights that will save us from the ultimate doom." Thought Meta Knight. "I wonder what ability i'd get if I ate them

both?" Wondered Kirby. Back in the fight, the attacks stayed even with each other even though the two were giving it their all. But then, Shadow

smirked. "Uh-oh, what trick does he have up his sleeve?" Sonic thought. "YOU THOUGHT I WAS AT FULL POWER?! HAH! TIME TO SHOW YOU WHAT REAL

POWER IS! FEEL THE MIGHT OF THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM!" Shadow yelled to Sonic as he took off his inhibitor rings and overpowered Sonic's attack;

sending him flying off the stage defeating him. This match winner is... Shadow! Said the voice. Shadow soon reverted back to his regular state as did

Sonic. Shadow boosted forward and retrieved his inhibitor rings and put them back on. "Looks like I win this round Sonic. You weren't half bad."

Shadow bragged/complimented. "Gee, um, thanks Shadow! You know next time i'll come back stronger than ever! I can't believe I forgot about you

inhibitor rings! I'll win next time and thats a promise." Sonic replied back. "We'll see then won't we?" Shadow asked slightly amused. Soon, the popstar

people packed up and left Dedede with his money, but, Kirby and Meta came back to Sonic and Shadow. "You two are great warriors. I would be

honored to join you on your quest. Whatever it may be." Meta Knight said. "Yeah me too! I want a taste of that power! And a taste of food. A lot of it!

I'm starving!" Kirby said as well. "You guys have any good chili dog stands around here?" Sonic asked. "Sure do. Come on! I know the best place ever!

It also has ice cream!" Kirby said as the four faded into the horizon.

Alright I'm back, I have to say I'm rather proud of this chapter and the fight between Sonic and Shadow. Hoped you enjoyed it too. Please review and

I'll try to update sometime soon! Goodbye!


	6. The Just Us league

Thank you all who have read the story even to this chapter, so I appreciate it to whoever has done so. I am also thankful to any one who has reviewed

and help me make this a better story. I don't have too much more to say but here's the next part of the dreamland saga.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sonic and friends belong to Sega and Kirby and pals belong to Nintendo. I also don't own anything I may reference

to.

Claimer: I still own the device I make these on and I own myself and my ideas.

* * *

Kirby was running around eating anything and everyone that came in his way as the four creatures made their way to Dedede's castle. These four

creatures in question might of looked strange to anyone who had not a played a single video game or a person who had only played first-person

shooters or people who just don't play those types of video games. The first one leading the group a a blue creature with red shoes with a white strap

on them and golden buckles holding them in place, he had a belly that was actually not blue and covered with his "fur" but was left bare, on his hands

were white gloves, look higher up and you would meet emerald colored eyes, a black nose, spines near the back of his head, and two ears that were

blue on the outside but peach on the inside. You may know him as Sonic the hedgehog. The other looked like him but was black with red streaks on

part of his arms and lags, his shoes were white, re, and yellow with holes on the bottom. His gloves were attached to golden rings around his wrist

which had red attachments to them. His chest was mostly black with chest fur showing instead of a bare belly and his eyes were a ruby red and his

spines stood slightly upwards looking like an early version of super sonic. But these spines were black with red streaks on them. This creature was the

ultimate life-form Shadow the hedgehog. The one sucking everything up was kirby, a pink ball-shaped creature with round arms, no hands as to speak

of and pink-shaded shoes that seemed attacked to his globular body. The other was shaped like Kirby but this one had a dark blue cody and a silver-

white mask covering his face except for two yellow eyes that seemed to pierce into someones soul. He, unlike kirby, had two hands to use freely. One

held the legendary sword Galaxia and the other held nothing and was unclenched. He also wore a cape that covered his back and part of his shoulders

unless it was wrapped completely around him and hid everything except his mask. This was the dark anti-hero Meta knight. While these four were an

odd group that usually wouldn't be together unless they were battling in brawl and someone summoned Shadow via assist trophy. Shadow soon

skated over to Sonic and the two lead the group while Meta knight made his cape into a pair of bat-shaped wings and flew to keep up with them while

Kirby inhaled a wind using creature, copied its abilities, and used the wind to push himself and keep up with the strange group. They dubbed

themselves "The Legendaries" as according to Meta Knight four legendary warriors would come together to stop a dangerous new threat to Dreamland and their star-

shaped planet. They soon came to the castle and Kirby knocked and was soon sucked up and the other three were left there to figure out how to get

past the door. "I could use chaos control to teleport us inside," Shadow suggested. "No, because we don't exist in this world we won't know the effects

of using chaos energy in here would do." Sonic replied. "You didn't seem to mind when you used chaos powers in Mario's world." Shadow shot back at

Sonic. "Well that's because I don't like him one bit and with several other cross-over stories their world has had more than enough experience with

chaos energy. And I held back with it because I like Luigi because he's the only decent guy there other than Waluigi." Sonic replied back. "What about

our fight back there?" Shadow asked Sonic. "Magical protective barrier caused by the Smash-Bros. stage as we were lucky enough to fight in that area

causing the area to become the brawl stage." Sonic replied knowing the special things that took place there. " I can teleport us in using my cape." Meta

Knight said. " Alright! Let's do it!" Sonic exclaimed. Meta Knight had his cape magically expand to encompass everyone and teleported into the castle.

They arrived shortly afterwards and Sonic shivered. "That's probably going to be the last time I do that." Sonic thought aloud. Meta Knight chuckled

for a little bit and then they continued on into the fortress and encountered Waddle dee in his bandana about to give King Dedede his Dededoll to

snuggle with as the king was feeling a bit down. "Uh, hey Meta Knight, you still wouldn't be mad at me for slipping your old nickname to Escargoon

would you?" Waddle dee asked nervously as Meta Knight wrapped his caped around them both teleporting Waddle dee to a place of his nightmares. "I

told you to never. call. me. pinky." Meta Knight told Waddle dee as he started to teach the poor guy a lesson no one could forget.

Meanwhile Kirby had fallen into the throne room and found Dedede there. "Ah, hello Kirby!" "Hi pal! Watch'a doin'?" Kirby asked. "I'm about to do

something I should've done long ago." Dedede replied darkly before standing up. "I'm gonna get you Kirby!" Dedede soon said to the pink puffball.

Kirby decided to begin to inhale and sucked the king into himself and became a strange Kirby-Dedede hybrid and said to himself, "I'm gonna get me

Kirby!" He soon walloped himself and spat out Dedede in the process and lost his hammer and self-whallop ability. Dedede soon threw a waddle dee at

Kirby and he ate it turning into a pink version of a waddle dee, Dedede soon gave him a hotdog to eat and Kirby did so and turned into a crazy mixture

of several animals, finally Adeline swung by and gave Kirby a paint tomato which made hack up everything he ate. After five sleepovers, two tiimes of

being eaten by Kirby, three pillow fights and ten broken beds later, they soon found Meta Knight in the dungeon with a cowering and shaking Waddle

dee saying quietly, "Never again, I promise I'll never do it again," over and over. So the group that was four soon became seven and together they

formed the "Just us league" and set off to fight the new threat that legends told would rise in Dreamland on Popstar.

* * *

Eggman looked upon the situation and soon he pressed a button releasing a new and dangerous threat that could cause the end of all universes free,

and then he pressed another button which released a lesser threat. The second creature he sent to Popstar to delay Sonic and his quest, that creature

was a Metroid-Dark Matter fused creature that could mutate anyone it took over into a creature that no one would wish to see in their life time and give

them a unique version of Samus' suit adjusted for their use. The first creature was sent to a universe to learn everything and copy all of the universe's

Sonic and his friends data so that no matter what version of them came to fight, it would be ready, it also decided to copy all the data from everyone,

everywhere then it began to mold into a shape and opened its eyes for the first time.

* * *

Another cliffhanger, this chapter is. Eggman seems to have stepped up from comedic relief villain in this story hasn't he? I hope you enjoyed the

chapter, some of what I put down was a semi-recreation of some of Brawl in the family's comics, I suggest you check them out as they are pretty clever

if you know enough gaming. That's all for this chapter, please review and I'll try to update again next week.


	7. Calm before the storm

Hello again from Dragonlord1157, thank you everyone who has read this story this far and thank you especially to the one person who has reviewed

(you know who you are). I am here with part three of the dreamland saga (please tell me if I keep changing the saga's name) and we continue from

the place where we left off, dark metroid coming to dreamland (Dark matter + Metroid to those of you who decided to skip the past few chapters) slight

change to text for this chapter: italics shows thought. 'Tis all for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and his friends as they belong to Sega, Kirby and pals belong to Nintendo, as do Dark matter and Metroid. Matthew

Taranto from Brawl in the family owns Cocoon academy

Sonic sez: Sonic says he pwns everyone he races  
_

Sonic, Kirby, Shadow, Dedede, Waddle dee (Bandana dee if you prefer), Adeleine (the poor girl needs some attention), and Meta Knight were in

Dedede's castle and Waddle dee, Dedede, and Meta Knight were talking about old times in Cocoon academy. Sonic remembered the place as he was

trained to be a hero there as well. "I remember Cocoon academy, I was just ten at the time but had already made it into the school, I was a sophmore,

going in for another fun year. A pink puffball greeted me saying, 'Hi i'm Kirby! I'm new here at the academy. Who are you?'I replied, 'Well Kirby, I'm

Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog, and i'm the fastest thing alive!' He replied "Woah, that's awesome!' soon a young fox no older than eight hopped aboard.

He looked like a regular fox until I saw he had two tails! The poor kid was made fun of so I invited him to sit with me and Kirby. 'Hi, i'm Miles Prower.'

I replied, 'Hi Miles! How are ya?' He replied, ' Good , but could you please not call me that? I hate that name.' I replied, 'Sure thing dude! But you

need some type of name.' I thought a little while until I remembered his pair of tails. 'Hey bud, mind if I call you Tails?' He smiled enthusiastically and

practically yelled, 'Tails? I love it! Thanks a lot sir!' I smiled at the little guy. 'Call me Tails,what did you get in for? I got here because of my

speed.' He looked at me and said, ' I got in for speed, flight abilities, and smarts.' I began to look confused, ' Flight? Speed and genius I understand,

but flight? That is way past cool!' HE smiled and said, 'Yep, when I twirl my tails they can allow me to go fast or fly!' I held my head, looked down and

whistled. 'Now thats impressive, I can only go fast, up to the speed of sound, but iv'e been told if I keep trying my best i'll go faster than the speed of

light!'" Sonic chuckled as he thought about that. I've only just broke the speed of light when i'm sixteen, well, right now that is. I wonder how fast i'll be

when i'm twenty?" He soon saw the sun set down like he did on the first day of school. That was all he really remembered of that day as he was too

busy talking to his new best pal. Kirby on the other hand was thinking, "The academy days were great! I got to eat lots of stuff! And man, Sonic blew

everyone away with his speed, he gathered targets faster than Pinky! And that guy is a legend here." Sonic thought back of the time he broke every

school record for everything related to the fastest time for everything. He was first in class, out of class, in the dining hall, and everywhere in the

school. He even became more popular than Mario had. Luigi was there as a teacher and he taught about platforming and how to use natural abilities to

get by the best way. Kirby just ate his way through everything while Sonic sped by, but no matter what, no one could beat Luigi's jump height unless

Sonic got a running start. And floating like Kirby didn't count, at least the rules said so. Sonic sighed as he remembered leveling up so much at that

school and when he graduated he made sure to be the best hero ever, and he would remember something Eggman gave him while he was known as

Kintobor, advice: "Sonic, you might not always be the best of something, but you can try your best no matter what others may say. Even at your worst

time (which to some fans may be Sonic '06, but it is truthfully Sonic labyrinth) you must keep going strong, and that is what makes a true hero."

Sonic still remembered that, even during his darkest times. Sonic soon sped off to join the rest to see who could throw the best "Falcon punch"  
_

Dark Metroid ( let's call him Dark) began to walk through and destroy anything that got in his way of destroying Sonic. Little did he know, was that the

prophecy of the Star warriors were coming true. He began to burn the Whispy woods down in order to attract Sonic. "I will destroy Sonic at all costs."

Meta Knight remembered the prophecy well: Two strange warriors will join with the Star warriors, the king and his servant, and an artists with powers,

to bring down an evil threat to Popstar like no other. One shall be blue and a servant to the wind. The other a black creature who follows a dark but

righteous path. Soon he was up for the "Falcon Punch" contest. He yelled, "FALCON PUNCH!" and hit a machine. It soon read: score: 456. The

current scores were as follows: Sonic: OVER 9000! Shadow: the same, Meta knight: 456, Kirby: 365, Dedede: 13, Waddle dee: 117. They soon judged

who would win in a fight between Eggman and Dedede. The answer came from Shadow whom said, "Easy, Kirby, because he would eat them both."

We all laughed except for Dedede, who snickered a bit, and talked about the fire we saw that was dying down from Whispy woods. We soon began

talking about the threat that was yet unkon to us and we decided to head to whipy woods first thing in the morning. Meta knight told us, "This threat

to whispy woods may be the unknown threat to Popstar, but the legend says that the heroes and the threat shall face off and only one of them will

stand victorious." Sonic sarcastically replied as he was getting up, "Well that makes me feel a lot better about fighting this thing as we might possibly

get eaten by it." They all chuckled a bit at the antics but quickly resumed their normal status as they knew that might just possibly happen. Later, that

night, Everyone but Sonic was sitting down as he was making his "World famous chili dogs" as he called them and after an hour, the meal was ready

and they chowed down on the unfortunate pieces of bread, meat, and chili, and to quench themselves they drank from a canteen that held water for

them that they refilled at the near-by river. After eating, They all laid their heads down except for Meta knight, who wished to take the first watch and

assured them he would awaken the next watcher after about six hours. The next day they all arose except Meta knight who was still awake. He

pointed ahead to Whispy woods to find the threat, whether it be the last thing they do or the last thing the threat ends up regretting that they did.  
_

And we leave our heroes heading into the directing of Dark Metroid, oh, where to begin with this, thank you for reading and I have decided to start co-

writing stories with a new author called Failofnature, the author over there seems to have a good mind about things. (Maybe its cause you know the

author) Well we do know each other, but we are just two authors who decided to join up with this website and "unleash our imagination." The finale

for the Dreamland saga is coming soon and i'm still not sure where to go next for my story! If you wish, take a look at the first chapter for this story for

the full list and choose one please! Oh, and for the sequel, i'm changing it to, "If you want Sonic to visit another fictional world, let me know and I may

put it in for a sequel." Kapeesh? (in other words, do you understand) Hope so. -Your friendly neighborhood author

P.S. If it seems i'm trying too hard, please tell me, then I shall try my best to stop that. -Your friendly neighborhood author


	8. The storm

Here is the next part. Hooray for Kirby!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Sonic and related characters belong to Sega and Kirby and related characters belong to Nintendo.

* * *

Dark wandered through the forest, destroying anything he could spot. Just then, A blue blur rushed past. Then, a pink blob walked into the area,

followed by a penguin wearing a robe and a unique hat wielding a hammer, a bandana'd orange and peach creature wielding a spear, an artist

wearing a green shirt, black shorts, a beret, and wielding a paintbrush, and a dark blue blob wearing a mask and a cape and wielding a yellow sword.

These were the heroes: Kirby, King Dedede, Waddle Dee, Adeleine, and Meta Knight. Meta Knight said in a menacing voice, "Get away from this planet

creature and you may leave alive." Sonic, the blue blur Dark saw earlier, zoomed next to Kirby and said, "Yeah, what he said." Dark laughed

evilly as he began to spread his dark goo from his dark matter half and began corrupting the surrounding area, making it his playground. He said, "I

believe this is your end." Sonic laughed and curled up into a ball, Kirby then proceeded to suck him into his mouth and then spat him out at high

speeds. Sonic began to bounce around enhanced by the special ability that allowed Kirby to spit his opponents out as star projectiles, ripping the dark

matter barrier Dark had put up apart. Dark growled with pain as he converted his arm into a cannon and began shooting dark matter globs at them.

Dedede batted them back at him while Waddle Dee pierced through them with his spear, Adeleine had painted a barrier around her to protect herself

and had painted many items for Kirby to eat in order to spit it back at the dark matter. Sonic zoomed at the speed of sound around the dark matter

until one caught him by surprise and hit him. Meta Knight's eyes widened and said, "Oh no..." Dark then shot more globs at Sonic and the dark matter

kept hitting him and growing on him. It began to be absorbed into Sonic's skin as it turned it into an almost black dark blue. His eyes faded to white

and he said with a dark, corrupted voice, "I'm back. Time to have some fun." Dark thought he had won before he was suddenly torn to shreds by Dark

Sonic's turning into a ball and spindashing into Dark at speeds higher than Sonic's original form. Meta Knight said, "The threat wasn't the creature. It

was Sonic." Tails and Shadow were watching from a nearby cliff, Tails noticed Sonic;s dark corruption and said to Shadow, "I need to get down there, I

can distract him long enough for you to hit him. Once you start hitting, don't stop. Once he's unconscious, I can remove the dark matter." Shadow

nodded and zoomed off to a location he could get a hit in after Tails distracted Sonic. Meanwhile, the four Popstarians were struggling against Dark

Sonic who was laughing with an evil, maniacal laugh. He taunted them ,"You guys will be a great warmup before I destroy the planet." Dedede tried to

hit him with a hammer but then he realized Sonic wasn't there and got hit by an energy blast from behind, knocking him out." Dark Sonic then charged

another energy shot to finish him off but then was poked by something in his back. He turned around to see Waddle Dee attempting to stab him with

his spear, but they felt like nothing but annoying pokes to Dark Sonic. Dark Sonic then grabbed the spear and then snapped it by squeezing his fist and

said darkly, "You have five seconds to live. One, two, three..." Waddle Dee ran but then saw Dark Sonic teleport in front of him, Dark Sonic said with an

evil smile on his grin, "Times up." He then fired energy blasts at the poor creature, knocking him out as well. Adeleine retaliated by painting several

monsters on her canvas, sending them to fight Dark Sonic. Dark Sonic looked at them and said, "A minor annoyance." He then proceed to jump into

the air and homing attacked them all, finishing it by hitting Adeleine with his last homing attack, providing another unconscious hero. /he laughed

evilly and taunted, "Is that the best you guys got? I've fought plants that were tougher." Meta Knight then teleported behind Dark Sonic and slashed

at him with his sword, Galaxia, with all his might, the blade shattered against Dark Sonic's skin as Dark Sonic said in a mock 'feeling sorry for you'

voice, "Aw, did I break your sword, i'm so sorry." He then tore off Meta Knight;s mask, revealing a scarred, blue face like Kirby's except dark Blue and

with yellow ayes. Dark Sonic said with with a smirk, "So thats whats under that mask." He then punched Meta Knight, sending him crashing through

several trees, painfully making him fall unconscious. Kirby, in a desperate last stand, began to suck in everything as hard as he could, pulling in Dark

Sonic who was trying his hardest not to get eaten by that gaping maw. He failed however, getting sucked in after five minutes. Kirby then swallowed

and thought the threat over. He then noticed his stomach didn't feel to good and began to feel sick. He then spat out whatever was bothering him,

which unfortunately turned out to be Dark Sonic. Dark Sonic, with extreme rage at the pink creature for eating him, fired off energy blasts at the speed

of sound, blowing up everything around Kirby and knocking him out. He then asked to himself, "Who should I kill first, the small pink creature, or the

penguin?" Tails then arrived and yelled, "SONIC!" Dark Sonic turned his head to see who it was, he saw Tails and asked, "What do you want kid?" He

then said,"I'm trying to kill these pests that got in my way. If you don't wish to join them ,then I suggest you step aside." Tails said, pleadingly, "Sonic,

please, don't do this, your not a killer, your a hero who helps people and wants to prevent death, not enforce it." Sonic's eyes faded into a pale green

and he said, "Tails, get...out of here!" Tails smiled for a bit and then asked him, "Why?" Sonic replied back, "I'm gonna destroy myself and the

creature, there's no other way!" Tails said, "Sonic, please don't, I don't know what i'll do without you." Sonic said with a smile, "Bye Tails, take care of

my friends while i'm gone, ok?" Tails, with tears in his eyes, nodded and gathered the unconscious popstarians and flew out of the area. Dark Sonic

was trying to gain back his body from the shred of good left in Sonic, he said, "You shall not win!" Sonic's eyes faded back into white while he laughed

evilly, Dark Sonic said, "Nice try, but i'm even stronger now! You can't suppress me anymore!" He then laughed maniacally and then stopped when he

heard, "Let's see about that." It was a dark, deep voice that seemed to demand authority over Dark Sonic. He turned around and saw Shadow

standing there with a frown on his face and his arms crossed, standing on a cliff slightly above Dark Sonic, wind blowing his quills around a bit. Dark

Sonic asked with a smile on his face, "You think you can beat me?" He then said, "Your a fool for thinking so." He then shot up a ray into the clouds

above, sending darkness everywhere with little light provided by the full moon and stars. Soon a thunderstorm with rain and lightning came over them.

Dark Sonic said, "I'd thought we'd have a bit of a dramatic backround as we fight in these decimated, burning woods." Shadow just replied with,

"Hmph. Your move." Dark Sonic charged at Shadow and hit him hard in the gut, transforming Shadows eyes from a look of seriousness into one of

surprise and pain. Shadow recovered, holding his stomach in pain, he stood up and then lowered his arms down. He said, "You are powerful, you shall

make a good sparring partner." Dark Sonic mocked him saying, "Bla bla bla. Your all talk, no action Shads." Shadow then charged at Dark

Sonic, using his full power he attempted to hit him but Dark Sonic just dodged out of the way as if his lightning fast punches and kicks were moving in

slow motion. Dark Sonic said, "Is that the best you can do, 'ultimate lifeform?' I expected better out of you. Oh well, time for you to die." He then

charged at Shadow and then before Shadow could blink, fired a dark blue blast into his face and continued with unrelenting power. He laughed

maniacally and evilly while continuing his blast against Shadow. He then stopped and admired his handiwork of a smoking Shadow and black,

smoldering ground around him. Shadow, who was hurt badly from the blast, summoned the chaos emeralds and absorbed their power and turned into

Super Shadow, healing his wounds and providing him new power. Dark Sonic yawned and taunted him by motioning him forward to attack him.

Shadow growled with rage and charged at him and threw more punches and kicks which either Dark Sonic dodged or blocked with his arms. Dark

Sonic said, "I'm getting bored. I'm gonna kill you now for my entertainment." He proceeded to charge up a huge ball of energy that could destroy the

planet with its power. Shadow's eyes widened at the amount of power he was seeing. He then knew what he had to do, he proceeded to remove his

chaos inhibitors and went full on with his power. Sonic thew the huge ball of energy at Shadow who put his hands up to block the attack, he then

pushed it back at Dark Sonic, surprising him and hitting him with its power. After the huge explosion that caused Shadow to shield his eyes from the

brightness, Dark Sonic came out, completely unharmed. Dark Sonic said, "Nice try, but my own attacks don't work against me." Shadow's eyes

narrowed as he yelled, "Chaos Control!" He froze time and started to hit Dark Sonic, after the twenty seconds were over, he yelled, "CHAOS

BLAST!" Hitting Dark Sonic, whom recovered yet again without a scratch. Shadow though to himself, "This is impossible, my strongest attacks aren't

having any affect on him. But he has yet to face my full power!" But then Dark Sonic teleported behind him and hit him with a fist and continued to do

so, battering Shadow over and over and leaving serious wounds on Super Shadow. Shadow, with no other choice attempted to contact

Knuckles with a psychic message, who responded with, "What do you need?" Shadow said, "I need the master emerald to transform the chaos

emeralds into the super emeralds

quickly!" Knuckles, a bit confused, asked, "How do I know you won't use them for evil?" Shadow said angrily, " Just trust me you fool!" Knuckles

frowned and thought deeply about the possible consequences. He decided that he could have the master emerald cancel the power of the emeralds if

Shadow used them for evil. He the pleaded to the master emerald, "Please, give more of your power to the chaos emeralds!" The master emerald

flashed with a bright green light and then glowed in the same light as it transformed the chaos emeralds into the super Super

emeralds then caused Shadow to gain more power in his super form and become surrounded by a flaming white aura. Dark Sonic smiled and said,

"Hmph, that was anti-climatic **and **unimpressive." Shadow began to shoot beams of chaos energy at Dark Sonic who just teleported out of the way,

who then teleported behind Super Shadow and hit him hard in the back with a kick. The hit sent pain rushing through Shadow's body, Shadow decided

there was one last thing to do in order to gain power: take off his inhibitor rings. Shadow twisted the rings around his wrist, causing them to fall off

onto the scorched ground below, his power then surged through his body as he charged at Dark Sonic with new speed and began to hit Dark Sonic

with blows that seemed to come in at the same speed as he could throw the same assault. Shadow then landed a powerful kick that sent Dark Sonic

flying backwards, Dark Sonic spoke, saying, "Wow, that actually hurt." He then thought to himself, "That hurt a little too much. I have to take over him

with my dark matter, with him on my side I can rule the galaxy with no opposition." Dark Sonic then detached a bit of dark matter from himself which

rushed to Shadow who was too pre-occupied in battling the creature who could destroy Popstar in order to realize the threat behind him. The dark

matter attached itself to Shadow who gained a panicked look in his eye, as it began to spread and be absorbed into him like it did with Sonic he

thought to himself, "The dark matter will take over me if I do nothing, and the positive power of the emeralds are keeping me in this state, so I can't

use that. The only option left is to use the negative power of the emeralds to absorb the dark matter and gain its power without being corrupted by it.

I always wondered what it would be like to unleash their full power within me. I'm gonna destroy this pathetic excuse for a powerful creature in one

blow after I do this." After the dark matter had completely assimilated Shadow into its dark grasp, Dark Sonic smiled sinisterly as he thought he has

won. But then, The now black hedgehog surrounded by a red aura and his stripes turned into a blood red color with his eyes faded to white said, "I am

Dark Shadow. You shall perish for trying to destroy me. Then, I shall destroy anything that threatens my power." Dark Sonic said, "I am the living

embodiment of every evil that Sonic has suppressed in himself. You can't stop me. Bring it on Mr. 'Dark Shadow!' I'm gonna hit you into the next

universe!" Dark Sonic made a face of disrespect which made Dark Shadow growl lowly. Dark Sonic decided he had grown bored and then flew at Dark

Shadow, who did the same because he decided to give the punk who mocked him a lesson in pain. They charged at each other with their right fist

extended at each other as they drew back their arms to clash their dark power.

* * *

This is part 1 of the two part finale. Anyway, the second saga of The Great Adventure is being wrapped up next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this

chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing, every view and review is appreciated greatly. -Dragonlord1157


End file.
